Laughing with
by Jochita
Summary: Jason Gray and Scott Torres-Benchio meets at a concert, and they become good friends. When Jason starts to notice that Shane is acting like a jerk, he decides that he and his brothers are going to live with the Torres-Benchio.. What will happen?
1. Laughing with God

﻿﻿﻿﻿Title: Laughing with

Author: Jochita

Category: Shane/Mitchie Jason/Caitlyn Nate/.. you just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: The characters of Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel Original Movies.

As soon as any original characters appears, they belong to me.

I don't have English as my first language, so if something is wrong, then it's because my lack of knowledge.. :D

And, I'm truly sorry if this sucks, cuz' it's my first story.

* * *

**The Torres-Benchio Story**

Their father Steven Torres, abused the children when their mother, Connie Benchio left them.

When Danny was 16 – he shot his father in self-defense, but no-one belived him until a neighbor said that she had witnessed the assault, Danny and his younger siblings was left with nothing.

* * *

Daniel Isaiah Torres-Benchio – the oldest, strongest and he's a cop, so beware boys! (23)

Scott Christopher Torres-Benchio –social, very protectiv of his siblings, nice. (20)

Michelle Isabella Torres-Benchio – a beauty, talented, got cancer when she was 14. (17)

Jessica Ana Torres-Benchio – adorable, happy, talented, got an _stalker _ex-boyfriend. (15)

Caitlyn Dakota Torres-Benchio – loves to tease people, strong, smart. (17)

Kelian Adam Torres-Benchio – a little singer, attached to LJ, loves food. (7,5)

**The Gray Brothers **

Shane Adam Gray – a usually nice guy turns jerk, at least until he meets.. **her**. (18)

Jason Graham Gray – lovable, funny, sometimes a little bit to tough, but nice anyway. (19)

Nathaniel Joseph Gray– talented, shy, cute. (15)

_[ and yes people, i know that is some Gossip Girl-stuff in this story, but suck it up.]_


	2. Running around like a clown on purpose

**CHAPTER 1 - NATE'S P.O.V**

If a trip could change Shane back to who he was, it was worth it.  
During the trip, Shane complained about everything.  
The food, the chair, his hair, the sun, yes, almost everything.

When the plane lands at the airport and we have retrieved our luggage,

We see a dark-haired guy who apparently waiting for them, with a sign that said

''Gray'' with messy handwriting on.  
Jason chuckles quietly, and when we look at him strangely, he asks,

'' What? – It's funny to know that Little J and Kelian made that sign ''

Then the guy with dark hair approached us with a smile and said:

'' Jason, you are finally here! ''

Jason also smiled and said,

'' I've been missing you people!''

The guy said,

'' Yeah, Little J have been talking about you since last week! ''  
The guy with dark hair atteniton laughed and turned to us and said,

'' I'm so sorry, I'm Scott Torres, your host! ''

I laughed, and made a slight nod to him by saying,

'' That's okay, I'm Nate and this is Shane ''

I brought Shane in the greeting because I knew he wouldn't say hello voluntarily.

Then Scott said hello to Shane to, Shane just nodded and in the meantime we went to the car,

Jason started to ask Scott about '' Little J _''_ while we hopped in the car, I really wondered Little J was, so I asked Scott,

'' No offence, but who's Little J? ''

Shane snorted.

I turned to glare at him, and then Scott answered,

'' Oh, Little J is my youngest little sister''

Jason also said

'' She's adorable and she is in your age, Nate! ''

Scott was about to say something when his cellphone started to buzz.

He answered with,

'' What did you do now? ''

Jason chuckled when you could hear the person Scott was talking to was under an attack.

Scott slowly said,

'' Kelian, please save your sister and keep Cai in her room an-..''

'' -... yes, I'm home in 30 minutes and please stop Cai from killing Little J. ''

He threw the phone in his back-pack and sighed, he also muttred something about buying the girls a mood-ring each.

Shane laughed and said that maybe, now when we were in NY i could get hooked-up.

I just ignored him and turned my iPod on.

* * *

**About 25 minutes later**, we arrived at a large apartment building and climbed out of the car.

Scott showed us to an elevator in the small lobby and when we stepped into the elevator, Jason smiled expectantly.

The first thing that happened when we stepped out of the elevator and came into the apartment was that a dark-haired girl ran past us in striped boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.  
Two seconds later, another girl running in the same direction, while she screamed,

'' LJ, just give me the damn phone! ''

The girl named LJ shouted back,

'' Hell no! - You took my cereal! ''  
We just stood there, completely flabbergasted and looked down the hall where the girls had ran.  
Scott sighed and said:

'' Do any of you watch The Hills?  
- If you like drama, you're gonna love it here. ''  
Jason started laughing, and I thought about the girl in boxer shorts.

Then, the girl in boxer shorts, (she was effin' beautiful) came running to Scott, smiling and jumped in his arms,

'' Scotty! – You're home, I'm safe! ''

Scott chuckled and said,

'' Little J, what did you do now? ''

LJ looked at him innocently and said, '' Nothing bro! ''

Then, she saw Jason and hugged him and squealed,

'' Jake, your home! ''

By now Jason was smiling so wide that he looked like a Cheshire Cat and said,

'' How could I not come? – I haven't seen you guys in 6 months!''

She smiled like an angel and said softly,

'' Yeah, we have been missing you! ''

Then another girl come into the room meanwhile scanning a menu asked,

'' Scotty, what's for dinner? ''

I wondered how many sisters he had.

Scott just shrugged and said,

'' Mitch, why don't you choose? ''

Then, LJ said, '' Yeah, you always pick the good stuff. ''

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I was still dumbfounded by seeing that Jason, my brother, the geek - actually knew people and I was interrupted in my thoughts when another girl came into the room while she was reading a menu, and when she looked up, I forgot to breathe, she was so beautiful.

Her big brown eyes, heart-shaped face and brown hair and when I realized that I have been staring, I quickly covered it up by coughing.  
Nate and Jason looked at me strangely but I really didn't care.

Back to **NATE'S P.O.V**

Shane was so weird these days, but it has been the strangest yet.

Jason then asked LJ if she could sing for him, as a preview and she happily replied that she would love it if he wanted to hear her sing.

She said that we would follow her, and we did.

We walked through the little apartment and she pointed out that we were going to sleep in the same hall, strangely enough, my heartbeat increased for a few seconds, just by knowing i would sleep close to LJ.

During the tour to the music room, Jason asked LJ why Caity was so mad at her.

LJ simply shrugged and answered,

'' Oh, that? – She took my cereal and I took her phone. ''

Mental-note; don't _ever_ take LJ's cereal.

Then we came to a steel door LJ stopped and opened it and let us go in before her. Behind the steel door it was a large music room with microphones, guitars, drums, a piano, keyboards, everything for a music-lover.

Both of us watched wide-eyed around the room

(Shane had oddly enough stayed with Scott and Michie.)

Then, LJ clapped her hands to get attention again.

Jason and I broke our trance and sat down on two chairs.

LJ walked in to the recording room and set the things up.

When she was done, she asked us,

'' So, what do you guys wanna hear? ''

Jason clapped his hands excitedly and said,

'' Oh, Little J, sing Laughing? _'_''

I must have looked extremly confused beacause the look on my face made LJ laugh, it was an extremly cute laugh too..

Jason asked LJ if she could handle it, and she said, ''Anything for you bro! ''

Then , LJ smiled softly and she went and sat down at the piano and began playing a small intro.

No one laughs at God in a hospital

No one laughs at God in a war

No one's laughing at God when they're starving

Or freezing or so very poor

No one laughs at God when the doctor calls after some routine tests

No one's laughing at God when it's gotten real late

And their kid's not back from that party yet

No one laughs at God when their airplane starts to uncontrollably shake

No one's laughing at God when they see the one they love hand in hand with someone else

And they hope that they're mistaken

No one laughs at God when the cops knock on their door

And they say "We've got some bad new, sir,"

No one's laughing at God when there's a famine, fire, or flood

But God can be funny

At a cocktail party while listening to a good God-themed joke or...

Or when the crazies say he hates us

And they get so red in the head

You think that they're about to choke

God can be funny

When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way

And when presented like a genie

Who does magic like Houdini

Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus

God can be so hilarious

Ha ha

Ha ha

No one laughs at God in a hospital

No one laughs at God in a war

No one's laughing at God when they've lost all they got

And they don't know what for

No one laughs at God on the day they realize

That the last sight they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes

No one's laughing at God when they're saying their goodbyes

But God can be funny

At a cocktail party while listening to a good God-themed joke or...

Or when the crazies say he hates us

And they get so red in the head

You think that they're about to choke

God can be funny

When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way

And when presented like a genie

Who does magic like Houdini

Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus

God can be so hilarious

No one laughs at God in a hospital

No one laughs at God in a war

No one laughs at God in a hospital

No one laughs at God in a war

No one's laughing at God in a hospital

No one's laughing at God in a war

No one's laughing at God when they're starving

Or freezing or so very poor

No one's laughing at God

We're all laughing with God

She sang with so much emotion and both me and Jason were stunned.  
She smiled and asked,

'' How did it sound? ''  
Jason was still speechless and I said,  
''LJ, you're beau- i mean, that was beautiful - did you wrote that song? ''  
She blushed and said,

'' Yes, but .. ''

I stopped her before she could go any further,

'' No but, it was good! ''  
She smiled like an angel at me and I felt my face become hot.  
Then, Jason really choosed the right time to say,

'' Oh, little sister, you're so honest in your songs.''  
LJ was about to say something when we heard Scotty scream,

'' LJ, DINNER, BRING THE BOYS WITH YOU. ''  
LJ yelled back,

'' NO, I PLAN TO LEAVE THEM HERE!''  
Then she turned to us again and said,

'' It's time to eat! - We need to bring Kelian! ''  
She left the room and stood infront of her own door and knocked and asked softly,

'' Kelian? - Are you there? ''  
Then a little boy in dreadlocks opened and asked sleepily,

'' Hey Little J, what's for dinner? ''  
LJ laughed and said,

'' Aw, don't start you too ! – I'm not that little & I dunno about the food, we should go and check? ''  
Kelian looked up at her and said with a grin,

''LJ, you're so little that Little J should be your name! ''

Jason chuckled quietly.

LJ quickly glared at him.

Kelian took her hand and followed her into the kitchen.  
When we came into the kitchen we saw Uncle Brown sit and try to eat Chinese-food, and when he saw LJ and Kelian, he put his Chinese-box down and hugged them both.  
Then Uncle Brown noticed us and said,

'' Boys! ''  
Me and Jason grinned and replied at once,

'' Hey Uncle B! ''  
LJ gave Kelian a box of Chinese food and said,

'' Kel, it's Chinese, it's your favorite! ''  
Kelian just grinned and said,

'' What kind of food is not my favorite? ''  
Mitchie walked in and said simply,

'' Caity's food. ''

Kelian made a disgusted grimace and agreed,

'' Yeah, nobody eats that stuff. ''

Everyone sat down and began to eat.

Then Uncle Brown spoke to LJ for any problems that arose after ''the thing'', (what thing?) She hesitated but said,  
'' Yeah, the time after the pictures he sent .. it was difficult, but of course, ''

'' - Scotty took care of them. ''  
Scott grinned at her and LJ nodded to Uncle Brown.  
LJ made a choking sound, and started laughing, and Mitchie was only seconds later.  
All the guys looked at each other and wondered why they laughed when they saw that Mitchie tried to point to something behind them and when they turned they saw a pretty girl (who I assumed was Caity) standing there, dressed in a bumblebee costume and she looked pissed.  
Kelian and Scott began to laugh also.  
I couldn't start laughing, because it would be rude.  
I looked over at Jason, and he looked at her as if he had never seen anything so beautiful before.  
Whoa, Jason has a crush on a girl who is dressed in a bumblebee-costume?  
Well, who am I to talk about things..  
When LJ had collected herself enough, she asked Caitlyn,  
'' Hey, Cai! - why are you wearing a bumblebee costume? ''  
Caitlyn replied,

''If you really wanna now, Little J, I got a job at Barney's. ''  
Mitchie looked like she'd been slapped.  
'' Barney's!? – What about your acting?! ''  
Caitlyn looked embarrassed out and responded,

'' Sis, it's just dreams. ''  
This made LJ stand up and protest,

'' No, it's not just dreams! ''  
Now both Mitchie and LJ yelled,

'' –It's a part of you! ''  
'' - You can't give up your dreams! ''  
''YES, I CAN AND I AM! ''  
''NO, SO WHO ARE YOU NOW?! ''  
'' CAITLYN - THE BUMBLEBEE-GIRL?! ''  
'' I can't act that good! ''  
'' YES, YOU CAN! ''  
'' IT'S MY LIFE, NOT YOURS! ''  
That was when that Scott had had enough.  
'' SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! ''  
All three of them looked wide-eyed at Scott.  
'' Caity, say that your sorry. ''  
'' I'm sorry Mitch, Little J. ''  
LJ and Mitchie looked at each other, grinned and said simultaneously  
'' It's okay, sis. ''  
Scott muttred about getting them mood-rings.

Then we continued to eat.

* * *

**A bit later, outside the office****  
****JASON'S P.O.V****  
**

Nate and I decided that we would listen to Brown and LJ's conversation  
'' So .. What were we talking about? ''  
'' We talked about the problems, Uncle B. ''  
'' Oh, now I remember puppet. ''  
'' Goodie. ''  
'' Well, does the boys know? ''  
'' No, not even Jason. ''  
What was it that I didn't know?  
''Why did you say anything to them? ''  
'' I feel so stupid! ''  
'' Little J, don't. ''  
'' I'll do it anyway. ''  
'' He got under your skin, but we trusted him too. ''  
'' I loved him, but now it's just scary. ''  
I glanced at Nate, and saw that he had a heart-broken expression.  
But who is scaring my Little J?  
'' I'm so sorry ''  
''Don't be , just tell me about the letters. ''  
'' The letters were okay but the pictures are so creepy! ''  
'' Let me see them. ''  
'' Okay, but tell me that I didn't overreact. ''  
'' Cutiepie, you never overreact. ''  
Then we only heard Uncle Brown's slow breath.  
I looked at Nate and he looked just as confused as I felt.

**BROWN'S P.O.V****  
**I read the letters, looked at the pictures, none of them seemed to be taken at close range, but when I reached the last photo, it was a picture of LJ's in her bed as she slept. I looked anxiously up at LJ and saw she had tears in her eyes, while she said,

'' I don't know how he could get into the apartment and so close to me. ''

She started to cry.

Back to **JASON'S P.O.V** ( cuz' everyone loves Jason. )

We heard Little J tell Uncle Brown about coming into the apartment and something, then we heard her cry, and I had never heard her cry before so I was surprised.

This must be serious if it made her cry.

Then we heard how Little J calmed down and how she got up to leave the room.  
Nate and I started running and ran all the way to the guest room where Shane and Kelian was waiting for us.

Kelian quickly asked about how it was with LJ and Shane just sat there looking thoughtful, when we heard a knock that made us all startled. It was just Mitchie, who also wanted to know what we had heard, but when neither of us answered her,

she, of course very skeptical looked at us, one-by-one, and when she came to Shane, he turned a light shade of pink.  
Still skeptical, she asked us again what we had heard,

''So? – What's the news? ''  
I quickly tried to cover it up by asking,  
'' What news? – The date-rumor about Russell Brand and Katy Perry? ''  
Oh, oh .. Now she looked pissed.  
''Jake, don't give me that shit! ''  
Kelian poked me in the back and whispered,  
'' Tell her, she'll go crazy otherwise! ''  
I gave up and turned my attention to Mitchie,  
'' Okay Mitch, I'll tell you ... ''  
Nate and I told the others about what we had heard, and when our story was done,

Scott opened the door and said that it was time for bed.  
He also asked,

'' What are you guys doing in here? ''  
All five of us reacted quickly and answered at once,

''Nothing. ''  
He didn't believed us.  
Before Scott would start investigating, LJ came and put her head under his arm and told Kelian that it was time to sleep.  
Kelian smiled sleepily and walked towards her while he yawned.

**NATE'S P.O.V** [ well, i love Nate too.]

I threw myself down on the large mattress and got butterflies in my stomach to think only of that LJ was in a bed just a few feet away, I had just started to fall asleep when I heard the door opened again and saw that Scott had come back and looked like he wanted to say something important. Doubtful, he began by saying,

'' I need to ask you guys a favor. ''

Jason replied quickly,

''Yes, anything Scott. ''

Scott hesitated again,

''I want you to keep track of the girls. ''

My heartbeat increased and I asked,

''Why? ''

Scott said,

''We have been threatened, primarily Little J. ''

Both Jason and I inquired,

''What? - Why LJ? ''

He said he couldn't explain yet, but that LJ would do it when she felt ready, he said, also, directly to me that I would start in the same class as LJ and that we would tell Shane that he would work with Mitchie in the music-shop.

**SHANE'S P.O.V**, meanwhile in the bathroom.

[ this is why he wasn't in the other room. ]

I stood in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and thinking about everything that had happened today.

- I had met Mitchie, and I had even talked to her without being a jerk.

Nate seems to have a little crush on Little J, probably just because he saw her without trousers, it's probably as far as that guy ever going to come.

I was interrupted in my thoughts (again) when I heard that someone came into the room where my brothers were. I realized it was Scott and he told them that he needed to ask a them of a favor.  
- I'm sure he needed to borrow some money, I knew he wanted something from us - all had to borrow money when they found out that we were rich.

But, it wasn't money or luxury cars he wanted to borrow, he wanted us to keep track of his sisters, beacause he couldn't keep track of them when they were at work or in school.

I heard Scott tell my brothers that his sisters had been threatened.

I thought about it for a moment and it wouldn't be so bad to keep track of Mitchie..

I heard the guestroom-door shut quietly, I decided that now was the time to go back into the guestroom. My brothers looked up when I came into the room, and when Nate asked me if I heard what they were talking about, I lied easily,

''No, something about you losing your virginity? ''

I just smirked and said that Nate had a crush on Little J, just because he saw her without trousers, I continued to tease Nate by saying that he just wanted to lose his virginity.

The rest of my insults were lost when Nate punched me in the jaw and when I defended myself and Nate continued to beat me until Jason could pull Nate off of me.  
Then LJ walked into the room and said that she heard trouble and wondered what was happening, and when she saw that Jason was holding Nate and me sitting against the wall, she slowly backed out of the room without saying anything else.  
I just smirked and Jason looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

I felt guilty and told Nate that I was sorry,

'' I'm sorry Nate, I took all my anger out on you. ''

Nate just mumbled that he needed some air and walked out of the room.

An hour later we heard that Nate came back and lay down on his madrass.

* * *


	3. Breakfast in NY

**CHAPTER TWO** - **Next morning,** **NATE'S P.O.V**

I woke up early and thought that I should go down and eat breakfast and when I went down I glanced towards LJ's door and wondered if she was in there.

I forgot to breathe when I saw LJ sitting on the table, no make-up on with a bowl of cereal and the sun shined on her,

_She looked like an angel._

When she looked up and asked why I was up so early, because I couldn't tell her that I had been thinking of her, I lied easily,  
'' I couldn't sleep, cuz' Jason is snoring. ''  
She laughed.  
'' Does Jake snore? ''  
'' Yeah, like a barking dog. ''  
She began to laugh again, and asked if I wanted something from the kitchen.  
'' I can take some cereal, if it's okay? ''  
'' Of course! - What kind? ''  
'' Um .. the kind you were eating? ''  
She smiled and jumped down from the table and went to a cupboard and opened the door.  
It was like 25 different types of cereal there!

We ate our cereal in silence and I realized that I never really enjoyed being with a girl that is quiet, but with LJ, it was comfortable, so comfortable that I began to wonder why someone as beautiful as her, even talked to someone so quiet and shy as me.

Maybe she did it because she had to?

Because I was Jason's little brother and had wealthy parents?  
I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Caitlyn had come into the kitchen and sat down.

**CAITLYN'S P.O.V**

When I came into the kitchen, I saw that Little J and Nate was already awake, and sat and ate breakfast. I sat down and started talking to Little J, but Nate seemed to be on another planet.

When Nate finally looked up, both I and Little J looked at him, which made him blush, but Little J decided not to tease him about it and would rather get up and get dressed and when she said it, I could swear I saw the disappointment in the curly-haired boy's eyes.

So when I heard LJ walk into her and Kelian's room, I asked him,

''You got a crush, don't you? ''

He nearly suffocated on his cereal when I asked him and he blushed as he muttered,

''No, I don't. ''

'' Yes and that's what you and your brothers were fighting about!'', I protested.

He looked shocked and asked,

'' How did you know about the fight? ''

'' Thin walls '' I said innocently.

'' Oh.. why did you got a job at Barney's? ''

Way of trying to change subject?

'' None of your business. ''

He was about to say something when Little J came back in her new school-outfit.

Nate quickly asked,

'' Do I have to wear one of those too? ''

Little J laughed and responded,

'' Yeah, but you get to skip the skirt. ''

Nate visibly relaxed.

Little J started looking for her phone and said,

'' Nate, you should go and get dressed, we're taking the bus in fifteen minutes. ''

Nate looked shocked and asked,

'' The bus? ''

LJ laughed and said,

'' Yeah, the first blocks, then we walk. ''

'' Oh, okay. ''

With that he jumped up and went to his room.

**NATE'S POV**

I came into the guest room, still shocked.  
They didn't know that we were rich!

And when I looked at my mattress, yep, there was the school uniform. Just waiting for me.

I chuckled quietly to myself and changed clothes, and when I was done and walked out of the guestroom, LJ was standing outside the door and waited on me with a smile, I smiled back and followed her out and said goodbye to Caitlyn who wished us good luck.

When we sat down at the bus, LJ began to look nervous, so I teased her,

'' If you are scared, I will protect you. ''

Then she started laughing, and asked me doubtfully,

'' You won't leave me and forget me if you get lots of friends? ''

I felt offended and a little bit happy about that and said,

'' Hell no, I would rather die! ''

It made her smile

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah Little J, really. ''

'' Aw man, not you too! ''

'' Well, everyone else calls you it so much that it stuck.''

'' Time to get off! ''

When we got off the bus, LJ looked around her until she said,

''Ah, that's the way. ''

So while we were walking we were playing 20 questions.

'' What's your favorite color? ''

'' Today, it's purple. ''

'' Today? – What was it yesterday then? ''

'' Hey! – That's 3 questions! ''

'' I know. '' I said with a grin.

She laughed again and I swear if she continues to laugh, I will become addicted of it.

After a while of chatting, LJ stopped and looked up at a large building that looked like a castle and said,

'' Here we are, I think. ''

We walked together up the stone stairs and opened a double door and went inside.

It was huge inside, big windows, high ceilings and alot of people.

We went to registration to get our schedules and other types of paper, and we had just left the office when a big guy ran in to LJ and just when LJ would start yelling at him for running into her, he had already apologized 10 times.

LJ looked at me and I shrugged, then she told him to relax.

'' Dude, relax, I'm okay, you didn't crushed me. ''

Then the guy looked up and asked,

''Little J?!''

LJ looked like she'd seen a ghost and asked,

'' Timmy Paravato? ''

They both looked shocked out and asked at the same time,  
'' What the hell are you doing here? ''

LJ glared at Timmy until he started to explain.

'' I'm moved here with Tony, and..''

Then, LJ cut him off by almost scream,

'' Tony's here? – In NY? – In this world? ''

Timmy looked ashamed and said,

'' Yeah, we didn't thought that you guys were going to move here. ''

'' We did. '' LJ replied coldly.

Suddenly he looked cocky and said with a grin,

'' Don't be like that Little J, you know you liked it. ''

'' I didn't and if you ever, and I mean ever touch me again, I'll kill you. ''

I was surprised that someone that so nice as LJ said something like that.

Then Timmy noticed me and asked who I was, by saying,

''Who the hell are you, pretty boy? ''  
That was when LJ was really angry and she told him,  
'' Nate is my best friend and you have nothing to do with us any longer, and that's the deal for your brother, too.''

It kinda hurt when she told him that I was her best friend, but I was happy too.

I'd known her for two days and she already saw me as a friend.

Then LJ dragged me to our lockers and when I looked on her questioningly she just said,

'' I'll explain home, I promise you. ''

'' Okay, let's get to class? ''

'' Yeah, all these rich kids would die if we came late. ''

I smiled at her comment, but it still hurt, because I was one of the rich kids.

When we were looking for the biology-classroom,I thought of my parents and what they would think of LJ and her family. No positive thoughts exactly.  
I could almost hear my mother talk about them,  
'' Poor thieves that will be cleaners when they grow up.''  
That's how my mother thought the world was divided into, poor or rich.

Yeah, she was stupid.

Finally, LJ had found a map over the school and realized we had walked past the classroom we were looking for, several times.

She giggled when she saw that I was tired just by walking.

When we came into the classroom, everyone looked up from their books and the boys stared at LJ and I felt jealousy boil under my skin.

The teacher asked us to present ourself to the class and tell them about ourselves,

I didn't wanted to actually.  
LJ began,

'' Hi, my name is LJ Torres-Benchio and I'm 15, I moved here from LA with my family. ''  
She also told them that she played the piano.

A snobby girl asked what LJ stoof for as if she thought it stood for some ugly double-name, and LJ replied easily,

''Little J.''

The snobby girl looked completly flabbergasted and asked again,

'' Seriously, did you parents named you Little J? ''

'' No, my brother did. ''

Then it was my turn, and LJ smiled reassuring at me.  
I told them that I had lived in Phoenix and recently moved here,

I also told them that I had two brothers and that I played the guitar.

At last the teacher told us we would go and sit down, and of course I sat next to LJ.

We worked in silence on a worksheet, and half an hour later, the school bell rang.

I came out before LJ and decided to wait outside for her, when three guys came up to me and started talking to me, the blonde said,

'' Hey, how do you know the new girl? ''

'' My brother knows her brother and she's my best friend. ''

The tall one with black hair said, slightly impressed,

'' You got a hot friend fast, buddy. ''

Finally LJ came out of the classroom and she looked stressed, but relaxed when she saw me.

She said, very sarcastic of course,

'' Thank you for saving me! ''

I was confused,

'' What, why would you need saving this early? ''

She sighed and told me that she'd been questioned about me and my brothers.

I laughed and she started laughing to but she stopped when a blonde girl came up to us and said sweetly,

'' Hello, I'm Tess Tyler. ''

'' Hello, I'm Nate and this is LJ. ''

She looked strangely at LJ and said,

'' We have met. ''

She turned her focus on me again and asked,  
'' Since your new here in NY, maybe we could grab a coffee after school? ''

I really didn't like the way this girl had looked at LJ and made plans in my head and said,

'' Sorry, I'm going to the library with LJ after school. ''

She looked as if someone has never said no to her before and I realized that

I was the first to say no to her.

She glared quickly at LJ before she said,

'' Maybe some other day then. ''

Something inside my head screamed; HELL NO, BITCH!

But I said,

'' Maybe. ''

When she'd left, LJ turned to me and asked with a smile,

'' So, are we really going to the library? ''

'' Yep, if you think it's okay. ''

'' Of course I do, I was planing on bring Scott, but he just whines all the time. ''

'' Scott? – I don't see him as the whiny type. ''

She laughed and said,

'' He is. ''

* * *

at lunch-time, still **NATE'S P.O.V**

I'd been with Little J all day, but she didn't bored me out.

She was funny and smart and.. amazing.

LJ was and buying herself some food, I had already bought mine.

I saw that she was looking for me and when I waved at her,

she smiled and walked to the table I had found for us.

She sat down and I looked up to see what she had bought.

It was a coke.

I laughed and she looked up and asked,

'' What? ''

'' Nothing, it's just that all I've been seeing you eat is cereal, chinese-food and coca-cola. ''

'' Nate, I have known you for two days. ''

'' I know that LJ. ''

'' Just checking. ''

She drank her coke and I ate my sandwich.

When we were done, we stood up and left.

Then LJ said,

'' We're going to the library soon! ''

'' I know that too LJ. ''

She pouted, and was looking really cute and said,

'' You're so boring at school. ''

I faked a hurt expression and said,

'' Really, I thought that I was the funniest guy in the world? ''

'' You aren't, Russell Brand is. ''

'' What, but he looks like a hobo! ''

'' Nate, you look like a hobo, too. ''

'' Thank you, little miss little j. ''

'' That's just confusing, Nathaniel. ''

'' Nathaniel? ''

'' Yes, it's your name, right? ''

Then it was time for gym.

I think gym is okay but it seems like LJ really don't like it.

'' Do I have to? ''

'' Yes. ''

She whined all the way to health-class.

'' Now, LJ, go and change and I'll see ya inside. ''

'' Okay, see ya. ''

I changed quickly and tried not to hear what the other guys where saying about LJ, but I heard a few things, especially from those three guys that had been talking with me after biology.

'' Did you hear what Tess said about the new girl? ''

'' – Yeah something about her being a whore? ''

'' She doesn't seem to be a whore. ''

'' Barron, do you know how a whore look? ''

'' No.. not really. ''

'' The new girl is going to love me. ''

'' Why would she, Montgomery? ''

'' Because, I got money and the Montgomery-charm. ''

That's when i left the changing-room and went looking for LJ.

She was already done and sat in the school short shorts and a t-shirt.

It was very flattering on her.

'' Hello Little J. ''

'' Hello Big N. ''

I started to laugh when I heard her say that.

'' You have no idea how much girls talk in changing-rooms. ''

'' Well, you have no idea how much guys talks in changing-rooms. ''

'' I don't? ''

'' No, you don't. ''

'' I think I can live without that. ''

'' I really hope so. ''

It started to get more people into the gym-hall and most of those guys stared at LJ and I felt multiple glares on my back.

I realized how lucky I was that I lived with LJ and her family, otherwise, she wouldn't have talked to me, at all.

I smiled at these thougths, because I owed Jason so much.

I wasn't sure but I was amazed by LJ, when she laughed, smiled, played the piano, hell I was even amazed when she ate!

I didn't even knew how she felt about me, maybe she already had a boyfriend.

I glanced at LJ and thought about the talk Uncle Brown and LJ, she had said that she really loved someone. I also thought about how lucky that guy must have been.

Then the gymnastic teacher came in and told us to go jogg a few laps around the gym-hall, and then do some exercises. Some jocks were jogging at the same rate and had the same hairstyle (they were identical), which got LJ to break out in laughter, and when she pointed out how ridiculous it looked, I started laughing too. Which gave us some strange looks from people jogging by but I didn't care because I realized that this was what I've been missing all my life, my parents always looked perfect and so did me and my brothers, but we wasn't happy back ''home''. LJ, Scott, Kelian, Caitlyn and Mitchie weren't perfect but people loved them anyway, and that's how I wished I could be. Loved and happy.

Then, the lesson was over and it was time to go back to the changing-room, I sighed and said goodbye to LJ, she gave me a pained look before walking into the girls changing-room.

Girls couldn't be that bad, right?

After an half-hour, I was finally done and LJ sat outside on a bench and waited for me, the first thing she said was,

'' Tess Tyler is planning on ask you to a ball or something and rape you on the toilet, just thought you should know. ''

I laughed and thought that she was kidding, but when I looked up, LJ looked at me with an serious expresson.

'' Seriously? – Why?''

'' She said that you had a quote – ''Fine piece of ass.'' - end of quote. ''

Then LJ started to giggle and when I looked at her questionly she just pointed down the hall and I saw that Tess was coming right at us.

I swore quietly and glared at LJ for not warning me.

LJ shrugged innocently and Tess smiled seductively at me and started slowly with,

'' Oh, there you are Nate, I've been looking everywhere for you. ''  
I faked a smile and asked her why she had been looking for me.  
Then she said,

'' Well, my parents is having a party on friday evening and I was thinking since you don't know anyone in NY that you could come and I could introduce you to some people? ''

When she said that I didn't know anyone, she looked down at LJ like she meant '' anyone important. ''

I thought about it a bit and quickly realized that I would die of how boring it would be and asking Tess to have to bring LJ to the '' party '', seemed out of option.

I smiled a bit apologetically towards Tess and said,  
'' Fridays are family nights, maybe another time? ''

Tess looked shocked, (for the second time today) before she collected herself and smiled confidently as she said,  
'' Well, it's your choice. ''  
I grinned towards LJ and said to Tess,  
'' Yes, is it.''  
Then she turned around and flipped her hair.  
When we were sure that she couldn't see or hear us, we broke up in laughter.  
After a while we decided that it was time to go to the library, we were walking in comfortable silence when LJ's mobile phone suddenly rang,

LJ answered the phone by saying,

'' Hey Scotty. ''

And then she started talking in rapid italian.

I couldn't understand much except a few words.

**LJ'S P.O.V****  
**Nate and I was walking to the library when my mobile rang and I saw that it was Scott and answered.  
Scott [**Bold**], LJ [_Cursive_]

ITALIAN VERSION, [ keep in mind that i translated this in google's translation.]

'' _Hey Scotty._ ''  
''**JESSICA ANA TORRES-BENCHIO, DOVE SONO VOI IN QUESTO MOMENTO?**''  
Oups, someone woke up on the wrong side today.

I answered him calmly,  
''_ Sulla strada per la biblioteca con Nate._ ''  
'' **E PERCHE 'NON HAI RACCONTATO A NESSUNO DI?** ''  
'' _Um, ho detto Nate. _''  
'' **BEN FATTO POCO J, BUON LAVORO DA RACCONTARE NATE CHE STA IN **

**PIEDI ACCANTO ALLA VOI E HA TRASFORMATO QUESTO MOBILE OFF!** ''  
'' _CALM DOWN SCOTTY, SIAMO A CASA IN UN'ORA!_ ''

'Mi dispiace Little J, I just don't wanna lose you too. ''  
''Lo so ed è stato stupido da parte mia se non si chiama e ti dirà dove stavamo andando, mi spiace. ''

AMERICAN VERSION, JUST FOR U.

'' _Hey Scotty._ ''

'' **JESSICA ANA TORRES-BENCHIO, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?** ''

Oups, someone woke up on the wrong side today.

I answered him calmly,

'' _On the way to the library with Nate_. ''

''**AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT?** ''

'' _U__m, I told Nate. ''_

'' **WELL DONE LITTLE J, GOOD WORK BY TELLING NATE WHO IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU AND HAS TURNED HIS MOBILE OFF! **''

''_C__ALM DOWN SCOTTY, WE'RE HOME IN AN HOUR! _''

I could hear how Scotty calmed down and then he said,

'' **I'm ****sorry Little J, I just don't wanna lose you too. **''

'' _I know and it was stupid of me by not calling and tell you where we were going, sorry. _''

I said goodbye and that we would come home about an hour.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

I observed LJ during the conversation with Scott, she looked calm during most of the conversation, but in those final seconds, she had a painful look in her dark eyes.  
I understood that she said goodbye to Scott and then she turned to me and said,  
'' Ready to find some good books? ''  
I nodded and smiled at her and walked one step behind her on the way up the stairs up to the library.

**45 minutes later.**

I never thought that a human being would be able to find so many good books that LJ did, she found even more books than our personal librarian for God sake!

And yes, our family did had a personal librarian.

LJ was practically glowing of happiness and looked at me and said,

'' Finally, I haven't had books to read in two months! ''

I smiled and teased her by saying,

'' Well now you got books for years! ''

She blushed and asked,

'' I look like a book-worm, don't I? ''

I laughed when she blushed even more and I told her the truth,

'' Yeah, but you make it look cool. ''

Her eyes lit up and she said,

'' Really? – Danny is always teasing me for being such a reader. ''

Now I was praying to every God I knew of that Danny wasn't her boyfriend and asked her,

'' Who's Danny? ''

She smiled a bit and replied,

'' Danny is our big brother, he lives in NY too, but he works alot. ''

How many were they in the Torres-Benchio family?

'' Oh.. how many siblings do you have? '', I asked, a bit embarrassed.

She laughed and said that I knew about everyone now.

I smiled and noticed that we had walked the whole way home, already.

Time passed so quickly when I was with LJ.

When we got up to the apartment we could hear the blues music coming from the apartment, I recognized the music as Ray Charles and LJ giggled and said,

'' Danny is home.. ''

* * *

I need some reviews (2+) to continue, i'm not sure that people like this story..so yeah.

Sorry, but i need to be sure that _so__meone_ likes this.


	4. Vienna waits for you

**CHAPTER 3**

**NATE'S P.O.V**

* * *

LJ opened the door and when a guy (who I assumed was Danny) noticed that she was home, he smiled and he shouted over the music,  
'' Little J, you are finally home! ''  
She laughed and hugged him while she said,

'' Yes, Danny, and so are you. ''

Then I noticed that my brothers and the rest of LJ's family was there also, I went over to my brothers and when they asked how school was, I shrugged and lied easily that it had been as usual, just school.  
When Danny had stopped to tell LJ how much he had missed his youngest sister, he turned to me and said,  
'' You have to be Nate, your brothers have told me alot about you. ''  
I quickly glanced at my brothers and when they just grinned at me - it wasn't a good sign.  
Danny laughed and said he heard that I played guitar.

I smiled and replied that it was all I could.

Kelian started jumping around and wanted that LJ would sing.

Everyone had stood up and walked to the music room before LJ even responded to Kelian's request.

LJ rolled her eyes and took my hand and dragged me to the music-room.

I got butterflies in my stomach of the touch.

LJ let go of my hand and walked over to the piano and sat down.  
She smiled and nodded at Danny before she started play.

Slow down, you crazy child

You're so ambitious for a juvenile

But then if you're so smart, tell me

Why are you still so afraid?

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?

You'd better cool it off before you burn it out

You've got so much to do and

Only so many hours in a day

But you know that when the truth is told..

That you can get what you want or you can just get old

You're gonna kick off before you even

Get halfway through

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

Slow down, you're doing fine

You can't be everything you want to be

Before your time

Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight

Tonight...

Too bad but it's the life you lead

Yu're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need

Though you can see when you're wrong, you know

You can't always see when you're right. You're right

You've got your passion, you've got your pride

but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?

Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

Slow down, you crazy child

and take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while

It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

And you know that when the truth is told

that you can get what you want or you can just get old

You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through

Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

When LJ was done with the song, she stood with her sisters arms around her.

Then Mitchie started laughing and said,  
''What is it with us and hugs today? ''  
Her sisters let go of eachother, looked at each other, grinned and said simultaneously,  
'' It's been a long day. ''  
Mitchie looked on them, and started laughing.

Meanwhile, all of us looked at them and had a puzzled expression.  
Danny had then turned to Scott and asked,  
'' Is it like that every day? ''  
Scott sighed and said,  
'' Yes, but I wouldn't like to change it. ''  
Danny smiled and said,  
'' I'm able to tackle down people who is big as giants, but I hadn't survived that for a day. ''

Danny and Kelian had laughed and I realized that LJ's family had laughed more in two days than his own family over 15 years.

I immediately understood why Jason loved to visit the Torres-Benchio family.

Danny decided that it was time to eat, he called in the girls and went out to the kitchen.

Kelian and Scott went after him

The girls came in and LJ said,

'' Let me guess.. Danny's hungry? ''

All three of us just nodded.

She smiled and went out to the kitchen with her sisters behind her.

Jason just chuckled when we got out and Danny and Scott played stone-scissors-bag on who would decide what to eat. LJ rolled her eyes and hit them both.  
Pretty hard it seems since both of the winced and muttered,  
'' Sorry Little J. ''

She smiled triumphantly and said,  
'' I vote for pizza. ''  
Kelian lit up and said enthusiastically,  
'' Me too! ''

Scott made a face and told Kelian,  
'' Of course you do .. it's just because LJ said it! ''  
Kelian grinned and said,  
'' What's wrong with that? - Pizza is good and I sleep in the same room as her. ''

Danny smiled and said,  
''I've always wondered why you always stuck with Little J. ''

Kelian shrugged and said,

'' Mostly cuz' she's always right.. and she hits hard. ''

Everyone chuckled until we noticed that none of the girls were in the room.

Danny looked kind of flabbergasted and asked puzzled,  
'' How the hell do they do that? ''  
None of us had a clue until Kelian said,  
'' Now I know, they went and bought pizza! ''  
Scott shook his head and said that LJ knew she couldn't go anywhere without someone of the guys.  
Kelian looked skeptical and asked,  
'' And how often does LJ actually listens to you, Scotty? ''

This statement got Scott to run to the phone and dial LJ's number.  
A few seconds later, LJ actually answered it.  
Scott was talking rapidly to her and then turned to us to tell us what she had said.  
'' She said that they were at the attic and looked through some boxes..- ''

At that Jason had interrupted him by shouting,  
'' Oh no!''  
And then he quickly ran out from the apartment.  
Scott quickly rang up LJ and asked if they had found something, then he put on the speakers so that everyone could hear.  
'' Hey guys! - Guess what we found? ''  
Caitlyn then jumped into the conversation and said,  
'' Yes, we believe that it's Jason's dia ..-''  
Then she was interrupted by Jason's loud,  
'' HELL NO! ''

We could hear a stuggle and LJ's sweet laugh.

Then all we could hear was the dial-tone

After a pause of silence I asked,  
'' Should we go up there and check or ..? ''

Danny just chuckled before he said,

'' Nah, let's just order some pizza, they'll come down later. ''

* * *


	5. Time to spin

CHAPTER 4

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

When the pizza came and we sat down in front of the TV to eat, the girls came in with Jason behind.

The girls were laughing hysterically, and given Jason's facial expression, they knew something he didn't want them to know.

Then the guys started to think about how the girls looked like.. it looked as if they have been tackled.

When LJ noticed their questioning expression she replied to their unspoken question,

'' Jason tackles hard. ''

Jason grinned but stopped quickly when he noticed three angry glares from Nate, Shane and Danny.

Danny said,  
''You know, I have a loaded gun with me all the time, little brother? ''  
Jason just grinned and replied,  
'' You wouldn't shoot me, you would have missed having me around. ''  
A mumbled,  
'' I wouldn't. '', was heard from everyone besides LJ

All of them turned to LJ, who had just eaten her first pizza-slice.

She looked strangely at them and asked,  
'' What? - He bought me new headphones for my birthday. ''

Jason sarcastically said

'' Thanks little sister, I knew you loved me. ''

LJ pouted and said,

'' C'mon, bro, you know I love you.. ''

'' – The headphones would just make me miss you if Danny shot you. ''

Nate and Shane chuckled.

Jason turned to glare at his younger brothers.

'' Wouldn't you guys miss me? ''

Nate started with,

'' You have never bought me any headphones. ''

'' LJ's headphones were from 2001, they sucked. ''

'' My headphones didn't suck! – I loved them! ''

Scotty shook his head and told her,

'' I swear, LJ, if you hadn't been my little sister.. - ''

'' - What Scotty? – Would you let Danny shot me? ''

The others laughed quietly.

Scott just laughed and picked up LJ and spun her around, laughing until she cried out,  
'' Nate, help me! ''  
Nate just laughed and said,  
'' Nah, this time it's your own fault that you are spinning. ''  
Although Nate had wanted to help her .. Danny actually had a loaded gun.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

When LJ cried out, while she laughed,  
'' Dizzy! - Jake, Mitch, Cai, Kel, Danny, Shane, Nate, make him to stop spinning around! ''

'' Please, I take out the trash for a week! ''  
This was Mitchie laugh even as she said,  
'' That's just because the guy who retrieves the trash is cute! ''  
Caitlyn stood up and said,  
'' How cute is he? ''

'' You would already know if you ever took the trash out! ''

LJ saidd, while she was being spinned around by Scott and laughed;  
'' He's very cute, he looks like..- ''  
I started to get jealous.

But before she was done Danny had taken over the spin and was spinning her faster than Scott had done.  
Scott laughed and sat on the couch and said,  
'' Danny think that is difficult to see your girls grow up so fast. ''

Mitchie giggled and said,

'' So by spinning LJ around until she pukes.. It gets easier for him? ''

Scott looked surprised.  
'' Why would LJ puke? ''  
Kelian grinned and said,  
'' Scotty, her face is a bit green. ''  
Scott laughed and told Danny that he would stop, because LJ was a bit green.  
LJ took a deep breath and said,  
'' Thanks Scotty, I may love you the most right now. ''

Then she turned to glare at the others and said,

'' And why didn't you guys help me? ''

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood up and said simultaneously,  
'' We love you, lil' sis! ''  
And with that they quickly left the living room.  
LJ shook her head and glared at me and my brothers.  
'' Do you also intend to run or do you have a reason? ''  
Shane whispered,  
'' Nate, I plan to run. ''  
I chuckled and told LJ,  
'' Ehm, I thought it was nice to see you spin. ''  
Jason also said,  
'' You need to get spinned off sometimes. ''  
LJ laughed and hugged us both and said,  
'' Aw, I knew I liked you two. ''

With those words, the butterflies in my stomach was back.

Then she yawned and took Kelian's hand and said, tiredly,  
'' Good night guys, see you tomorrow. ''

Jason chuckled and said,

'' When LJ's sleepy, it's time to sleep. ''

* * *

**Ugh, I'm not sure why I'm doing this.**

**Should I continue?**


	6. Privacy

**THE NEXT MORNING **

** NATE'S P.O.V**

When I woke up to the annoying alarm clock,

I stumbled up to the kitchen and sat down and ate breakfast while I read one of the books LJ and I had borrowed from the library,

a few minutes later LJ came out of her room and went to the bathroom while she said,  
'' I'll have a quick shower. ''  
I nodded to show that I had heard her and continued reading.  
A few minutes later, Jason came walking towards the bathroom as he looked at me and asked,  
'' There aren't any one in there right? ''  
Before I even had time to answer Jason had gone into the bathroom.  
I could hear [since the walls are very thin] that LJ didn't even screamed,

I was a bit envious of Jason right now.  
He could go in when she was in the shower [!] without having her freaking out.

What I heard was;

* * *

LJ – _cursive_

Jason – **bold**

Danny** – **underlined 

* * *

'' **Sorry, gotta take a crap**.''

'' _Jake, I'm in the shower!_ ''

'' **Well, I noticed, little sister.** ''

'' _Don't you dare flush._ ''

'' **Yeah, I won't flush if you shut up while I'm in here.** ''

Danny had entered the room without me even noticing that he'd walked by me.

'' Hey Jake? ''

'' _Guys! What is this? Time Square?!_''

Danny ignored her.

'' I gotta ask you a question.''

'' **What's up?**''

'' Sofia and I did a lot of makin up a few days ago..''

'' _Aw, are you dating her again? – She's such a sweetheart._ ''

'' **You gave her that ring, didn't you?** ''

'' Yeah. But it seems like I got a little rust on the tools down here...''

Danny must have tried to show them because their response was this,

'' _**Oh! No, Man!**__ - I'm your little sister!_ ''

'' **Warn us next time?** ''

'' _Hopefully it won't be a next time._ ''

The next thing he heard Jake say was,

'' **Just a rug burn**. ''

I could practically hear LJ roll her eyes.

Jake chuckled

'' **You'll live**. ''

'' Thank God! ''

I could hear Danny sigh.

Danny walked out and looked at my expression and walked straight into his room without looking back.

I almost dropped my book when I heard Jason yell,

'' Nate, Danny, Someone, get me some fucking toilet paper!''

I rolled my eyes and got up and threw a roll of paper in the bathroom.  
I wanted to peek into the bathroom first but realized that he would regret it.  
He heard Jason yell, again,  
'' Thanks little brother! ''

I chuckled and said,

'' Your welcome! ''

I finished my breakfast, put down the dish in the dishwasher and went to the guest-room to get ready for school.

I thought through the morning while I was dressing into the stupid school-uniform,

Such a thing would never have happened at home with our parents.

I shook my head with a small laugh.

* * *

_SORRY! SHORT CHAPTER! _

_ [ - Yeah, I watched Four Brothers last night, just changed it a little bit, _]

Special thanks to; **music e****quals life, love_smiiitchieee, ****Amz KKearney** - yes , there will be more Smitchie and other people's P.O.V's!


	7. Another one?

**THE SAME DAY**

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I woke up because I heard the front door shut.  
I realized that today was the day I would start working with Mitchie in the music store around the corner.

I didn't know if I would groan or jump around like a little kid.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the little bathroom.  
When I was done I went out to the kitchen to find a cup of coffee.

Jason and Danny sat at the table and looked up when I came into the kitchen.

I smiled a bit and asked if there were any coffee. Danny opened his mouth to answer when Mitchie came into the kitchen and said,  
'' No time, it's Starbucks for you today. ''

I smiled slightly and went to get my stuff.

When I came back, Mitchie stood at the door and tapped with her foot.

She smiled when she saw that I was ready and had everything with me.

She turned around to go into the elevator and Danny yelled after her,  
'' Mitch, just call and we'll come to get you! ''

Mitchie rolled her eyes and shouted back,

'' Okay, but don't expect a call! ''

She took my hand and pulled me to the elevator and waved to Jason.

When I noticed that Mitchie skipped on the way to the elevator, I chuckled softly, which caused Mitchie to stop and spin around and ask,

'' What now, mr. I'm-so-slow? ''

'' Nothing, miss. I'm-so-excited. ''

The last thing I said made her giggle.

I smiled again, something I noticed that I had done more often in NY than at home.

I wonder if it is because I don't have my annoying parents and my ''friends '' here or whether it depends on the girl in-front of me ..

'' - No, you can not fall in love with her! - She is poor and lives in something that looks like the ghetto and you are _Shane Gray_! '',

I could practically hear my mother scream at me for being so stupid.

Another voice whispered,

'' When she hears that you are rich.. that's when all she cares about is the money.. ''

That voice hurt the most, and When I broke my trance, I saw that Mitchie stood close to me with a worried expression as she asked, a bit doubtful,  
'' Shane, are you okay? ''

I chuckled nervously

'' Yeah, just spaced out there for a moment. ''

'' Yeah, I noticed. ''

Once when we got into the elevator, Mitchie was silent while I thought about what the voices had said.

Would Mitchie really be like that?

* * *

**[ SORRY, ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, IT'S JUST THAT I'M SO FREAKIN' BUSY WITH.. LIFE. ]**

_Thank you so much for reading this._


	8. You make it easier to feel

A BIT LATER

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

We walked in comfortable silence for a Starbucks, because Mitchie had given up arguing about it in the elevator, and all I could think about was how beautiful Mitchie was.  
It's idiotic. I can't have sex with her, because her brothers and my own, would kill me .. I didn't wanted to use her either, because I wanted something more than sex .. I couldn't have a future with someone like her .. why I didn't i do like Jason did several years ago?

Found a new life, with a family who loved me?

I broke out my thoughts, once again, by Mitchie.  
She smiled and asked,  
'' Do you go around daydreaming? ''

I smirked and said,  
'' Shane Gray does not daydream, he already has everything he wants. ''  
She laughed and said,  
'' Ah .. so you don't want coffee? ''

Damn, she got me there.

She smiled when she realized I couldn't win.  
'' Ha! - I made you speechless! ''  
I chuckled when I saw that she did a happy dance.

It was a cute dance.

I laughed again and ran towards her and threw her over my shoulder.  
She laughed, and I couldn't avoid thinking about that this was things couples did.

I also thought that we would fit as a couple.

Mitchie and Shane .. Shane and Mitchie.

I liked it.

And right now I no longer needed coffee, I had gotten energy and joy from the beautiful girl on my shoulder. Yes, she was an angel to me.

Mitchie managed to jump off my shoulder and had a smile that showed she cheered on the inside as she stood firmly on the ground again.

I shook my head and chuckled softly as I followed her through the park.

****

At Starbucks.

We had raced each other on the way to Starbucks, laughing like kids and when we heard an elderly man, who sat on a bench mutter,  
''Young people today. ''  
That made Mitchie laugh even more.

When we both could breathe normally again, we ordered an coffee each and started walking towards the music store, we both would be working in.

We walked in silence, and then I came up with the best idea ever.

I was going to ask Mitchie what she thought about LJ and Nate being a couple.

I bet she would want to play match-maker.

'' Hey, Mitch? ''  
She looked up from her cup of coffee and looked at me,  
'' Yeah? ''  
'' Did you know that Nate likes LJ? ''  
'' What? - Seriously? ''  
'' Yep, he's a sleep-talker. ''  
She giggled and said,  
'' They would be so cute together! - But I don't think LJ is looking for a boyfriend. ''

I smirked and said,

'' Well, he got the Grey-charm.. ''

'' And LJ got the Torres-Benchio-beauty. ''

Before I could stop my mouth I had said,

'' You got it too. ''

Mitchie blushed and I swear, this girl seemed more beautiful for every second I knew her.

* * *

**HELLO! :D**

**- YES, ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT HAD ****SOME** SMITCHIE-FLUFF, RIGHT?

_I kinda love you for reading this.. _

[REVIEW]


	9. Face the music

**THE MUSIC STORE**

**BUCK'S P.O.V [ THE OWNER OF THE STORE, DUH! xD ]**

I had received a call from Jason Gray and Scott Torres Benchio, two good friends of mine. They were wondering if I was looking for staff in my newly opened store. I did, and Jason said he had a solution to my problems. Trust Jason, he always solves your problems.  
He said his younger brother, Shane and Scott's younger sister, Mitchie could work for me.

I stood behind a rack of CDs when I heard that someone opened the door to the store,  
I heard laughter, and when I heard a guy say;  
'' Mitch, I don't think there is anyone here. ''  
The girl who was with him laughed and said,  
'' Shane, there must be someone here, you maybe haven't noticed them, yet. ''  
Smart girl.  
The boy, whom I saw was Jason's younger brother whined,  
'' Miiiiiiiiitch, there is nobody here. ''  
Then I decided to make myself visible.  
'' Sure it is, boy ''

When Shane noticed me he put his arm around Mitchie shoulders, almost to protect her.  
'' Who are you? ''  
Mitchie laughed and said,  
'' Relax, Shane, that's Buck. ''  
Shane still didn't moved his arm, and showed no sign of relaxing.  
'' You got that right in, little girl, I guess you're Mitchie and the boy here is Shane? ''

Shane still glared at me, until Mitchie hit him on the chest.  
'' Ow, Mitch, you hit hard. ''  
She grinned at him and said,  
'' I got three brothers, Shane, and you don't want me hit you somewhere else. ''  
They seemed known each other all their life.  
Mitchie turned her focus towards me again and answered my question,  
'' Yes, sir, we are. ''

'' You guys sure does look like your brothers ''

'' Thank you Buck, but I hope I look better with long hair. ''

The boy chuckled at her joke and when he looked down at the girl, you could see the love in his eyes.  
I smiled, and even though I looked strong and kinda scary, I never thought it was wrong with young love.

'' Well, then it's time to put the two of you in work, I guess. ''

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

That Buck-guy, seemed kinda scary, but I wasn't scared of him, of course.

Mitchie and I would sort a few boxes of CDs and then put up alot of posters on the walls.

I smiled and asked her,

'' Should I sort them alphabetically or year .. or what is best? ''  
'' You do realize that not everyone will think that the one you think is best really is best? ''  
'' That was just confusing, Mitch. ''  
'' Whatever you say. ''  
I pouted and played hurt.  
'' Aww, Mitch .. why are you such a meanie? ''  
She laughed and hugged me while she said,  
'' It's like that I was born. ''

I tried to ignore the feeling of love when she hugged me. I didn't want her to let go.  
She let go of course, and began to organize a box that said **''SOME NEW SHIT''** with a black marker.

* * *

****

HEY! - LOOK OVER HERE!

**HEY! - LOOK OVER HERE!**

_- it got your attention.. right?_

_well, anyway, thanks for all the nice words and thank you for reading my story._

_I know that the chapters are shorter, but I thought,_

_'' Hey, insted of it taking me 100 years to write 1 or maybe 2 chapters, why not write shorter ones?_

_So.. I did. And I still does._

_Thank you, once again. / Jess._


	10. AN Please read

---

I'm sorry, dear readers, for not updating this story and maybe making you belive that this was a new chapter.

I'm simply just putting this story on ice for a few more weeks.

Also, I have started on a new story, _Add a touch of danger_.

Please, take a look when I publish the story and tell me what you think.

_Love,_

_/ Jess_


End file.
